dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Virvar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tim.jpeg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 22:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Redirects I say this as someone who just wandered over here looking for confirmation of one thing and got sucked down a rabbit hole. But I do have a lot of experience with wikis and I want to advise you that while marking all redirects for deletion is not a big deal (on my wiki, we have exactly one article redirect), removing their utility before they are deleted and all pages redirected by other means is a mistake. When you marked template:Infobox character for deletion, the consequence was that all the pages using that infobox had their infoboxes visually removed and replaced with a box that says the page is a candidate for deletion. Also, I don't know if you're aware of this, but if you want admin rights (the ability to delete pages and block users comes with that), you can petition for adoption at Community Central. Since there are no other active users (I'm not counting myself because I just stepped in for a moment to help out, you shouldn't have a problem. They'll count me, but you'll just have to make a blog post open to the community asking if everyone's okay with you adopting and I'll, of course, say that I am and you should be cleared. As long as you do that and keep editing every day while they review your petition, I can't think of why they'd reject you. Best wishes! Also, if you need any help with anything else or have any questions about anything, I'd be happy to help however I can. I'm always happy to see people working on wikis for old TV shows, trying to make them more comprehensive and I appreciate your work. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:17, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:42, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your adoption. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:16, August 12, 2016 (UTC)